1. Technical Field
The present embodiment relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device having a power management assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as hand-held computers, usually can be powered by rechargeable batteries. However, currently, there are no power management assemblies in electronic devices for controlling a power supply to recharge the rechargeable batteries quickly. Therefore, charging efficiency for the rechargeable batteries of those electronic devices is less than satisfactory.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device having a power management assembly which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.